1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to systems useful for saving fresh water in a building. The system diverts normally wasted fresh water into a storage tank for saving, and utilizes the saved water for filling the reservoir tanks of toilets in the building.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hot and cold running water are common in buildings today. Normally hot water is piped in one line, and cold water is piped in a separate line to water dispensing fixtures throughout the building. Although some hot water lines are insulated, heat from the hot water within the line will inevitably be lost through the piping whether the line is insulated or not. The time will vary, but whenever hot water sits in a line for a period of time, the water becomes cold. Few people like to wash their hands or take a shower in cold water while waiting for the hot water to flush the cold water out of the line prior to the dispensing of the hot water. When the cold water is completely flushed from the hot water line, it is quickly followed by hot water which could catch a person off guard causing scalding. Most people practice the habit of letting the hot water faucet run until the cold water in the line is flushed out prior to using water from the hot water line. During this line flushing process, the unused, flushed cold water is normally directed down the drain into the sewer.
Homes, mobile homes and other building structures normally use toilets having reservoir tanks attached thereto. The toilet reservoir tanks are adapted to supply a large volume of water in a short period of time for flushing. When the water level of a toilet reservoir is low, such as after a flushing operation, the water is automatically replenished by a conventional water level float valve in the reservoir, drawing water from the pressured cold water line of the building. The amount of water used in toilet flushing is substantial where conservation of water is important.
A past art patent search was conducted to examine systems adapted to save normally wasted fresh water and utilize the saved water for exclusive use in toilet reservoirs. Although no systems were found which disclosed or anticipated the immediate invention, the following patents are considered somewhat relevant to my system:
The patent issued to Pollack on Jan. 14, 1986, U.S. Pat. No. 4,563,780, shows an automated computer controlled bathroom which can be programed to control the amount of water flow, and the temperature and period of time the water is dispensed. A user can program the computer to automatically fill the bath tub at his convenience and at the temperature of his choice. Water standing in the hot water pipe which is not of the correct temperature is automatically directed down the drain until the incoming hot water reaches the desired temperature for dispensing. This system is not designed to save water and actually wastes water by directing it down the drain.
On Nov. 26, 1985, Thomas J. Puccerella was granted U.S. Pat. No. 4,554,688 for a water saving system which redirects cold standing water in hot water pipes back to the hot water heater for reheating. This system requires an electric power source, a solenoid valve, temperature sensors and a water circulation pump. Although the Puccerella invention does conserve water, the complex design of the system appears as if it would be costly for both installation and maintenance of the electrical equipment utilized.
Unfortunately many older buildings have lead pipes or copper pipes soldered with a lead based solder. The lead in the piping often partially dissolves into the water. The dissolving of lead occurs more readily in hot water than in cold water. The Puccerella recirculating system appears as if the hot water cycled through the hot water lines and returned to the water heater could eventually lead to a high concentration of lead in the water. This hot water having a high concentration of lead could unknowingly be used for cooking water or hot beverages much to the detriment of the consumer. Greater exposure of the water to lead in plumbing usually results in a higher concentration of lead in the water. Recirculating systems such as the Puccerella system are often associated with high levels of lead in drinking and cooking water due to the increased exposure of the water to lead in pipes.